Dispatching rules can be used to make dispatching decisions in a production environment. A dispatching decision decides what action should happen next in the production environment. For example, the dispatching decision to be made may be “where should a wafer lot be processed next,” and the dispatching rule that may be used to make the decision may be to “select the highest priority wafer lot to work on next and select a wafer lot that uses the same set up which the tool is currently configured for.” A faulty dispatching rule may cause decisions that may result in equipment idle time and other inefficiencies in the production environment. Simulation technology can be used to test a dispatching rule before it is deployed in the production environment. Generally, an ideal simulation of a dispatching rule should be significantly faster than the real-time operation of the dispatching rule in the production environment. A simulation that is useable is typically much faster than real-time. However, conventional attempts at simulating a dispatching rule typically result in an unusable simulation that is extremely slow in comparison to a simulation without a dispatching rule or in comparison to a simulation with an incomplete approximation of the dispatching rule.